


Crashing Waves

by ErrorCode_21891711



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst?, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dead TommyInnit, Drowned TommyInnit, Everyone's there they just don't talk much, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentioned Darryl Noveschoscho | BadBoyHalo, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Sam | Awesamdude, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo, ghostinnit, tommyinnit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorCode_21891711/pseuds/ErrorCode_21891711
Summary: Tommy likes the smell of salt and seeing the ocean and touching cold water even if he can't do so as a ghost, but he doesn't remember a lot, he wonders why he can't remember much. Maybe he can find Ranboo and get his memories back and make more friends while he tries to remember, that sounds fun!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 816
Collections: Completed stories I've read, Cute MCYT, Found family to make me feel something





	1. Crashing Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone out here writing Lava ghost Innit or some shit but no one questioning why Tommy keeps logging onto the server in the ocean, so I present Drowned TommyInnit Sue me flip wads I'm sleep deprived and this was rushed as fucked. I will take criticism because I can't be fucked to care right not I'm so fucking sleep deprived and I want fucking Drowned TommyInnit >:(  
> Just let me have this I'm still grumbling that I couldn't make it longer I could but I'm lazy, AND EXTREMELY SLEEP DEPRIVED!

Tommy didn’t remember much but he remembered being surrounded by coldness and feeling like he was floating; it was an odd feeling but he never questioned it and instead floated around the odd campsite, a compass in hand and a few disc’s in his inventory alongside a pickaxe. He doesn’t remember who these items belonged to but he had an odd sense of attachment to them, the place he was in felt familiar but also felt odd he hated it here but also loved it here at the same time. It was an odd and unpleasant feeling but also calling he didn’t know how to feel about any of it. He wandered around until he ended up at the shore staring out into the water.

He saw how terrible he looked, his entire form was greyed out and monochrome except his eyes were a glowing ocean blue and there were tears constantly pouring from them, his hair was floating like it was in water and his shirt and pants were torn in different places and it looked like water was falling from his hands or his hair every few seconds.

The smell of salt was in the area and it calmed the headache that came with trying to remember what had happened. “Tommy!?” He looked up seeing a man in a green hoodie and a weird smiley face mask come from the nether portal and walked towards the tent as they walked they casted their gaze around the campsite like place there gaze probably stopping on him the man stopped just outside of the tent. Tommy looked up at them with confusion and a known feeling of panic filled his chest and his throat felt tight even if he knew he still wouldn’t be able to speak through the haze of unknown emotion.

He knew the panic was there but there was something, another emotion in him screaming at him to run to hide and to never let this man near him again but he didn’t listen and instead floated over to the man, the person watching his every move. “Tommy?” He said I questioned his voice cracking and coming out a half question and half a choked sob that cut off. Tommy could see tears fall from his face from underneath his mask hitting the ground and creating darker spots that contrasted against the dry dirt.

He nodded to the man’s question knowing Tommy was his name but he couldn’t remember much, only a few people like someone named Ranboo, they seemed nice Tommy remembered how they met and remembered how nice they were to him. “Tommy, W-what the fuck happened to y-you” The person’s voice shook and cracked and Tommy noticed they were shaking and looked ready to collapse like there legs would give out on them any minute.

Tommy didn’t know how to respond so he moved his hands in the air like he was writing and this man seemed to understand as he turned to a weird place made of logs that was down the path from the tent, Tommy followed curious and slightly concerned.

  
They frantically dug through barrels until they shakily came over to him with a book and quill. Tommy took them into his hands surprised he could hold them but he smiled none the less and began to write.

_“Hi! I’m Tommy what's your name and where am I?”_

He watched the man in green look from the book he handed back and then back to Tommy. Tommy couldn’t read what the man was thinking or feeling but from the way the man gripped his chest in what seemed to be a vise grip and crumbled to the ground on his knees and began to silently cry letting out choked sobs in between gave him enough of an answer. But he listened when the man began to speak.

“M-my name i-is Dream” He said shakily lifting a hand that disappeared behind his mask and whipped at his eyes probably. “And t-this is l-logstedshire”

Tommy looked around and pieced the name Logstedshire to where they stood and noted down the man's name in his mind, the unknown panic in his mind was now howling inside him screaming for him to run when he heard the man's voice but he didn’t listen. He was about to turn and find something to do when he was stopped by the green wearing masked man.

“T-tommy, What d-do you r-remember?” He asked finally stopping his tears but the cracking in his voice hadn’t gone away.

Tommy thought over what the man had said and picked up the book and wrote down what he remembered.

- _Ranboo (He’s a good friend, I want to see him again)_

- _Niki (She’s nice, makes the best cookies!)_

- _BadBoyHalo (He gave me a disc!)_

- _Sam (He? I don’t know I just remember him, he seems nice though and offered me help)_

- _The smell of Salt or the feeling of being surrounded in cold water?_

- _I like water!_

- _A compass?_

He handed the book back over to the green wearing man, watching as he looked over what he wrote in silence, his grip on the book tightening at some point before he slowly stood up. “Do you remember L’manburg?” Dream asked.

Tommy thought long and hard but his mind came up fuzzy and he felt this odd tingle sensation at his eyes so he shook his head. Dream nodded his head and they stood in mostly silence for a few minutes. “Would you like to see it?” He asked quietly. Tommy thought for a bit again and then nodded. “Follow me” Dream said and Tommy did, he followed the man into the nether feeling extremely uncomfortable in the abnormal hot realm and not liking it one bit a sense of unease crossing his mind as he floated after Dream when they approached a portal set up on a floating platform of blackstone.

He followed the man through the portal and smiled when he saw everything, there were a lot of buildings and winding pathways and Tommy couldn’t help but look around with a smile and child-like curiosity Dream’s gaze followed him wherever he went and without question he could tell Dream trailed after him as he wandered. Everything felt oddly comforting and familiar but the tingly feeling was there again and it made his head all fuzzy when he tried to think why this was so familiar. “Tommy” He perked up and looked to Dream who motioned for him to follow.

  
He did and they walked down a rather large flight of stairs and waiting at the bottom was a rather large group of people all looking equally as worried but Tommy recognized a few out of all of them. “Ranboo!” He floated forward everyone looking at him with varying expressions of shock and concern but the longer he looked at him the more his head hurt so he ignored them in favor of Ranboo who looked distraught but was trying to keep his composure.

“Tommy” His voice sounded like he couldn’t believe he was here in front of him, not alive yes but still here technically. Tommy nodded with a wide grin.

_“It’s good to see you Ranboo, do you know where we are?”_ He handed the book to Ranboo who read the question out loud and frowned.

  
“Were in L’manburg your home” Ranboo responded wearily.

Tommy looked around and up at the building behind them staring in mild confusion before he turned and looked at the others. _“Is this true Dream?”_ He handed the book over to Dream after he floated over to the man.

“Yes, this is L’manburg Tommy, your home” Dream responded his voice soft and gentle it felt odd for that form of gentle affection to be pointed towards him of all people but Tommy didn’t dwell on it and instead turned to examine the people he had ignored in the beginning in favor of Ranboo. Looking at each and everyone of them made his head hurt and filled with static but he smiled and waved at Niki and Badboyhalo and Sam. They were nice.

“Tommy, you're really dead” He turned around facing a boy with brown hair and eyes who was also short then him by a large amount. Tommy blinked at them and pulled out his book.

_“Do I know you?”_ He handed the book to Ranboo who read it out loud the question obviously directed towards the brown haired boy who’s eyes widened and he looked completely distraught and on the verge of tears. Tommy felt an overwhelming sense of guilt.

  
_“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you”_ He handed the book back to Ranboo who read the question out loud and this only seemed to make it worse as the boy crumbled to his knees full on sobbing his eyes out while being comforted by others. Tommy couldn’t stop the frown on his face as he turned to Ranboo with a confused look. Ranboo gave him a sad smile and motioned for him to follow and Tommy did a little curious and guilty at who these people were besides Niki, Bad and Sam they were nice.


	2. Frozen Feelings

Tommy didn’t understand why everyone always looked at him with sorrow or anger, he was a little afraid of asking mostly because he didn’t want any of them to try and lash out at him, not that they could, considering he didn’t exactly have a physical body they could hurt. Tommy also doesn’t know why but there are times he’ll look to the ocean from the docks of L’manburg and feel a sort of pull in the direction of Logstedshire. It was an odd feeling but he never paid it much mind and instead stuck around L’manburg often, sometimes choosing to hang around Dream.

He had a sort of odd attachment to Dream the most, sure his mind usually screamed for him to get away a feeling of cold dread and fear gradually carving a pit in his stomach but those feelings as of late have gone away and left behind only feelings of minor suspicion and mistrust. He didn’t talk and could only write down his words which was a bit annoying when he lost his books but that was okay, he had this odd compass with him to put he kept it in his ender chest a majority of the time.

He also hung around Sam, Bad, Ranboo and Niki the most too. Currently though he was floating after Dream who was walking down the prime path towards the holy lands. Tommy was looking around in curiosity like the first day he came around here and decided to ask a question. He wrote his question in his book and floated after Dream shoving the book in the man’s face much to his surprise but he took the book almost hesitantly.

_ “Who made these paths? And the weird towers?” _

Dream seemed to contemplate his response, his hold on the book tightening slightly before he looked at Tommy. “You made these paths and the towers, especially the one here in the holy lands” Dream responded, his voice soft and holding nothing but affection, but there was an undertone of longing.

Tommy turned looking up at the smooth stone and glass tower with wide eyes, he couldn’t stop the feeling of familiarity from rising as a memory came back to him.

_ “You! You're my friend!” _ Those words rang in his head with such assurance and sincerity that it seemed hard to doubt them, a part of him feeling light at the words and slightly giddy but another part of him feeling withering and feeling doubtful despite the emotion behind the memory.

Tommy took his book and wrote down his thoughts before showing it to Dream.  _ “I remember, vaguely. It’s where you said I was your friend? It’s a nice memory” _

Dream stared at the words on the book for longer than Tommy could stand feeling slightly annoyed at the lack of response until Dream sighed and dropped the book much to Tommy’s disappointment and annoyance he picked the book and looked at Dream frowning when he noticed he had moved his mask aside to whip at the tears rolling down his face. Tommy stayed silent watching, he had this odd feeling, he knows for a fact even when he was alive he’s never seen Dream’s face.

“W-why?” Tommy looked at Dream in confusion about writing out a question in his book but stopped when the man continued. “Fucking why! Out of everything you remember why is it this” His voice raised in volume making Tommy flinch at how loud he was becoming. “Why the fuck out of everything you remember it’s the good fucking things. Why can’t you remember all the fucking bullshit I put you through?! Why the fuck do you keep sticking around me” Dream dropped to his knees frantically rubbing at the tears that fell. “Why the fuck do you remember me saying we're friends when you should hate me?” His voice was quiet and soft and he dropped his hands to the ground clenching them around small threads of the grass below him.

Tommy felt bad, he felt a sinking pit grow inside him as he watched this man fall apart in front of him. He didn’t know what he was talking about or why he was so upset but he knew what he had to do and began to write in the book. It took him a bit to get everything out on paper but once he was sure he was finished he handed the book to the man.

_ “You can beat yourself up all you want but please for my sake get over it, I’m sorry if I come off as rude or cold hearted in this but I’m not the Tommy  _ **_YOU_ ** _ know. I’m not him and he isn’t me. I like to consider us two different people nowadays. I don’t know the type of relationship you two had but I can probably guess things went downhill and I’m sorry but there’s nothing  _ **_YOU_ ** _ can do and there’s nothing  _ **_I_ ** _ can do to change this so please for the sake of both of us stop feeling guilty. I know I can’t make your guilt just go away but try not for me not for Tommy but for yourself. And if it makes you feel better. Let's start over and be friends” _

Once Tommy was sure Dream was done reading the letter and the man looked up at him practically sobbing Tommy held out a hand to him. Dream shakily took his hand and Tommy pulled the man up to stand and was surprised when he was pulled into a hug, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling and hugging back.

He wasn’t the Tommy everyone else knew and whether people liked it or not they’d have to accept it and get over it. It’d take time but starting over with him was a starting point, there would still be lasting scars but that's a part of growing and healing and they all had a lot of growing to do.

\-----

Techno wasn’t one to get sad in front of others but he was one to get rather angry over certain things that he knew were important to him. His family was one of those things so when Ghostbur and Dream showed up at his shared house with his father Phil with a transparent Tommy he had an increasingly sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach and once Phil saw the man practically looked distraught.

Techno had lost Wilbur his twin and now he’s lost his younger brother and he knew there was only one person responsible for this so without much thought he quickly unsheathed his swords ignoring the burning in his eyes and charged Dream pinning the man to the ground and lifting his sword ready to bury it through the man's head but he stopped when he felt cold surround his wrists. There were tears streaming down his face falling onto the ceramic mask that covered the face of the man he had pinned to the ground.

He looked up and saw Tommy standing in front of him, hands arounds his wrists stopping him from caving in the mask man’s face. He could feel boiling rage but cold sorrow. Tommy shakily pulled the sword from his hands and threw it to the ground away from them before pulling Techno away from Dream the man getting up and moving a distance away from him.

Techno didn’t say anything as Tommy handed him a book already opened on a page. Written in familiar handwriting was a sentence that broke a piece of him that he knew he’d never get back.

_ “Hi Techie! Miss me :D” _

He dropped the book and pulled the ghost into a hug holding on like the ghost of his brother would disappear if he let go. Tommy didn’t hesitate to hug back, burying his face in the fluff of his coat. Phil joined the hug not long after the man releasing wretched sobs that showed just how distraught he was and how heart broken to find out his youngest son was dead.

\-----

Tommy didn’t remember much about his family like Wilbur, Techno or even his father Phil but after having it explained to him by Ghostbur that he was his older brother and that he had another older brother Techno and his father Phil, Tommy was rather eager to see them and what they looked like. He had admittedly felt guilt for not remembering them but it wasn’t his fault. Seeing them and seeing Techno so angry was a little upsetting and made him a little afraid but he couldn’t do much but stop Techno from burying his sword in Dream’s head. He didn’t know why the man had this type of reaction when Dream wasn’t the one who killed him he knew that much but there were a lot of things he didn’t know about his alive self and he’d like to keep it that way.

  
Sure it made him upset that he didn’t know why Techno attacked Dream but he wasn’t about to get into an argument with them about it. He wanted to leave everything that happened in the past and move on, he felt exhausted despite being a ghost that was draining interacting with people who knew him when he was alive and bringing up the past. There were memories that resurfaced most were good memories and memories that couldn’t come back because of how mentally damaged he was from them. He’d never tell them that though, he was curious as to why he couldn’t remember this Tubbo person who seemed absolutely broken at knowing he couldn’t remember him.

They stayed and talked with Phil and Techno, Phil doing most of the talking with him and Ghostbur. When he first saw Phil and Techno he remembered the nicknames he gave Wilbur and Techno when he was a kid, they were childish names being Techie and Wilby but it felt nice calling them by those nicknames. He had also called Phil his Dad which he knows he hasn’t called the man in a while from the way he started crying again. He could somewhat understand why they cried but not a whole lot since he was constantly having tears stream down his face he couldn’t exactly stop them for some reason.

Tommy would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious as to how he met Phil, Wilbur and Techno knowing they weren’t biologically his family but they had adopted him. He wanted to ask Phil or Techno but was a little afraid they’d start crying and he wasn’t prepared to comfort them considering he was terrible with comforting Dream when the man practically broke down in front of him.

They didn’t stay for long and debated on the way back Wilbur wanting to take the nether rather than take boats because he dislikes water and Tommy wanting to take the boat route because he hates the nether and how hot it was there. It was a rather large debate but in the end Dream got tired and just dragged them away from the small cabin that was Techno and Phil's home and boated them back to L’manburg much to Ghostbur’s small complaints.

Everything was quiet in L’manburg since it was now night and since he and Ghostbur didn’t need to sleep they didn’t really have anything to do so they just followed after Dream to the holy lands where they went up to the top of his tower and sat in complete silence. Tommy wasn’t sure why they were here of all places but it was nice since it was a constant reminder of that one memory even if alive Tommy and Dream weren’t on good terms the memory was nice to have.

“Tommy” He looked at Dream, noticing Ghostbur must have left after a few minutes. “We’ve all been thinking and some of us want to make a sort of grave for you or alive you I guess but we want to make it here in the holy lands” Dream said.

Tommy shrugged he wasn’t really sure why they cared a lot, he didn’t really care where they put Alive Tommy’s grave. “We want to know if your fine with us making a statue” Dream added after a few minutes of silence. Tommy wouldn’t lie, the question surprised him but he thought over it.

The thought of seeing a statue of himself or well Alive Tommy was nice, after all he himself wasn’t anything like Alive Tommy he had bright glowing blue eyes his hair constantly floated mid air there were permanent tears streaming down his face and his clothes looked like they were drenched in water and torn in some places small. Seeing a statue of Alive Tommy was nice knowing what he looked like before he died made a smile cross his face as he turned to Dream and nodded.

\-----

Time passed and Tommy talked to a lot of the people of the Dream SMP or even L’manburg and Badlands. He made friendships with them and the Dream SMP and L’manburg agreed on an alliance Eret offered to rule the Dream SMP with George as twin kings which released the tension between the Dream Team. Things were beginning to look up and when Alive Tommy’s statue and grave was finished in the holy lands everyone was present the day after it was finished.

It took time from almost everyone and Tommy wouldn’t lie. The statue looked great. A stone statue of him standing straight, a calm smile stretched across his lips, arms crossed and two swords on his back with even a compass around his neck. The entire thing took a month and two weeks to complete and Tommy couldn’t help but feel happy with all the fear and sorrow in him having left.

It was visited often by Tubbo, Dream, Techno, Phil and a few others who all left flowers. Tommy didn’t see why it was so important but he kept his opinion to himself sure it was nice to see the statue especially since it was a version of Alive Tommy that was smiling.

Tommy still had no idea why he was still here, he knew there were a lot of things Alive Tommy regretted but what they could be wasn’t something he knew. He has tried to think about it but thinking too much brings up unwanted memories of yelling or cruel words that made fear and dread consume him.

He wanted to remember all the good things and wanted to just forget permanently all the bad things. But he knew that wasn’t possible sooner or later somethings going to happen and it’s going to trigger a terrible memory that's going to send everything in a complete mess. And there would be nothing he could do to stop it even if he tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been thinking what if I brought Tommy back to life with the heart of the sea, like he is technically a drowned ghost so I was like that sounds like a cool concept but I wanted to get other opinions on it before I actually do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone out here writing Lava ghost Innit or some shit but no one questioning why Tommy keeps logging onto the server in the ocean, so I present Drowned TommyInnit Sue me flip wads I'm sleep deprived and this was rushed as fucked. I will take criticism because I can't be fucked to care right not I'm so fucking sleep deprived and I want fucking Drowned TommyInnit >:(  
> Just let me have this I'm still grumbling that I couldn't make it longer I could but I'm lazy, AND EXTREMELY SLEEP DEPRIVED!
> 
> MAYBE A SECOND PART IF I FEEL LIKE IT AFTER I WAKE UP I'M GOING TO SLEEP NOW :D


End file.
